Deadly Obsessions
by jOO
Summary: I wrote this a while back; It's rated R due to some graphic violence and some sexual references. A character is obsessed with another one.. and the results are deadly.


Author's Note: This is totally separate from Breached. I just figured I'd do something aside of that for a second. This is rated R for violent and sexual content. It's just a little messed up daydream I had lol. Anyways, love it, hate it, just review it.  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy VIII...they don't have to flaunt it...sheesh... ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Deadly Obsessions  
  
  
  
"Read pages 56, 57, and answer the questions on your study guides for tomorrow class. That will be all. Have a great day. Class dismissed," the blonde instructor stated while pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.  
The class slowly made their ways out of the classroom and into the hall as Quistis stood, asking the Trepies to leave. After doing so, Quistis slowly walked to her door, locked it, then returned to her desk.  
"Hmm..." the lady cooed, as she slid a key into the slot of a file cabinet, then removed a Scrapbook.  
Flipping through the numerous faded pages, her mind slid back to the past.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to a wall..."  
  
"Whatever, Quisty..."  
  
"...Just leave me alone..."  
  
Her hands began to tremble as she reached for the bottle of anti-depressants on the edge of her desk. Removing the child-proof lid, she removed a couple of the oval shaped pills and downed them, then placed the lid securely back on. Slowly shaking her blonde locks and closing her eyes, the memories started to flood once more.  
  
"Miss Trepe....Welcome to Manchester Hospital...You're going to stay here for a rest..."  
  
  
"Gee Quisty...didn't think you'd end up in the looney bin.."  
"Ugh..." Quistis uttered, while placing a hand on her forehead. A silken blonde strand fell infront of her face. Her usual coral outfit began to wrinkle, and her hair was sliding out of its bun, held by two chopsticks.   
"Hey..." Squall said, as he shut the door and relocked it.  
"Didn't anyone teach you to knock?" Quistis said, raising her head and folding her arms.  
"I hope you don't mind," Squall said, as he raised the master key in his hand, then slid it into his pant pocket.  
"So what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Quistis inquired, watching the Commander taking a seat at one of the students desks.  
"Just seeing how you're doing..." Squall stated, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head.  
"Oh yeah...Check up on the mental case... Is that it?" Quistis retorted sarcastically.  
"Don't be like that, Quisty," Squall replied with a seemingly concerned look on his face.  
Quistis glanced down to her Scrapbook, then closed it quickly as an idea arose to her mind.  
"Squall...do you ever think about old times?" Quistis asked, standing and dragging a couple of fingers along her desk.  
"Old times?" Squall asked.  
  
" Why don't you go talk to a wall?"  
  
"Yeah...ya know... the Sorceress thing... time compression..." Quistis continued, as she slowly made her way to the desk where Squall sat.  
"Sometimes," Squall replied.  
"Hmm...And when you were sitting there in your bunk...during it all...did you always think of me when you were masturbating, or were you thinking of Rinoa?" Quistis spoke harshly, yet quietly.  
"..."  
  
"Why don't you go talk to a wall?"  
  
"Of course you were thinking of Rinoa...that slut. Did you even care for me? Do you even realize what you did to me?!" Quistis exclaimed, after sitting on the side of the desk in front of Squall.  
" Quistis...I.." Squall stammered, being cut off by a rough kiss placed on his lips by Quistis.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to a wall?"  
  
While they're lips entangled, Quistis slowly removed a chopstick from her hair, only to reveal a long blade. Pulling out of the kiss, she looked down at him, disgustedly.  
"I've talked to wall...now you talk to the floor..." Quistis stated dryly, as she moved her arm quickly, slashing his throat.  
As the Instructor turned away from him, Squall's body fell over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okie hope you like. First off, I love Quistis and I love Squall, I just wanted to play with them a bit. And this might seem a bit OOC. I tried to stay in character....oh well. Anyway, this kind of is like the thing, People won't remember what you said or did; they remember how you made them feel. And secondly, I know all people with mental problems aren't killers. I just needed to justify her killing him somehow. This could turn into a Series or something...that is if you want to see each character kill another for some type of reason. lol. If you want to see that, mention it in your review. In the meantime, increase the peace folks. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
